The present invention relates to a tray with plate fastener. In the prior art, trays having fastening means for various objects are known. However, Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a tray having all of the aspects and features of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,671 to Steuart discloses a tray having a plurality of different fastening devices having clip structure as best seen in FIG. 2 thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of Steuart as including a recess for the central portion of a plate and strap fasteners interacting with slots formed in the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,103,578 to Ford discloses a base 10 having upstanding supports 12 for merchandise. This patent is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,486 to Krupin discloses a tray having a clip best seen in FIG. 4 thereof. The present invention differs from the teachings of this patent for the same reasons as set forth concerning the Steuart patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,251 to Yerkovich discloses a tray having fastening means designed to fasten a cassette thereon, which fastening means is best seen with reference to FIG. 2. Yerkovich fails to teach the strap fasteners or slots of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,728 to Booth discloses a tray having a plurality of clips thereon designed to allow fastening of cards therein. While Booth teaches the recesses 6 as best seen in FIGS. 1 and 2, these recesses are not centrally located on the tray and are not intended to support a structure which extends outside the recesses and, furthermore, Booth fails to teach the particular fastening means disclosed herein.